Replacement
by Sadistic One
Summary: Namikaze Menma is a spoil teen with good looks. He has it all: family, money, power, and a beautiful face. One day, he was in an accident that messed up his face. Menma decided he would need a replacement until his face heals up. There he meets Naruto, who will play the role of Namikaze Menma. What's the worst that could happen? NarXHin One-sided: MenmaXShion


Replacement

Summary: Namikaze Menma is a spoil teen with good looks. He has it all: family, money, power, and a beautiful face. One day, he was in an accident that messed up his face. Menma decided he would need a replacement until his face heals up. There he meets Naruto, who will play the role of Namikaze Menma. What's the worst that could happen?

NarutoXHinata MenmaXShion

OOC Menma

Chapter One

The Prince and the Pauper

"Menma, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What can possibly go wrong?" the said boy, Menma, replied nonchalantly. He aimed at the squirrel that sat on the top of the fence and threw a pebble at the chubby thing. Hitting the defenseless squirrel, it fell over onto the floor.

Menma chuckled. "Bullseye."

Sasuke, Menma's friend, for the past six years, shook his head. He had warned Menma time after time about teasing the chubby squirrel they called Pockets, but Menma would brush him off. Finally, it had come true. The squirrel was tired of Menma constantly picking on him and he emerged from behind the school fence and was now standing on top of it, staring at Menma with its black beady eyes. Sasuke seeing this tried to get Menma's attention, but it was no use; the boy was laughing his ass off that he didn't see when the squirrel rose.

"Menma." Sasuke, the raven-haired boy, spoke. "Menma." He said once more, in his expressionless voice.

The raven boy with tan skin and cerulean eyes was now having a battle with Pockets. Sasuke stared in disbelief as the squirrel was attacking Menma's face. The boy was dumbfounded. Part of him wanted to laugh at the scene and the other part wanted to be a real jerk and call the whole school to laugh along with him.

"Get it off!" Menma screamed. He got off the ground and wrapped his hands around Pockets and tried to jerk the thing off his face. The two battled it out for nearly seven minutes before Menma decided to run head first into a tree. Pockets being smarter than Menma, jumped out of the way and landed onto the green grass. Sasuke was impressed by the summersault the squirrel had performed before landing. Sasuke applauded Pockets.

Menma had slammed headfirst into the tree and was now lying on the grass unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked Menma.

After Menma hadn't responded Sasuke sighed quite annoyed. He took his cellular phone out of his school pants, which is black, and dialed Menma's assistant, Tsunade.

-Replacement-

Tsunade, Menma's assistant, nodded her head as she listened to the story. She looked Sasuke into his onyx eyes and Sasuke stared back into her topaz eyes and the two exploded into fits of laughter. The two were in a private care room located in the Namikazes' household. Menma had fallen unconscious and was lying motionless.

Menma, Namikaze Menma, was a seventeen-year-old teen in his second year of high school, and the son of a multi-billionaire. He's the only child of the two Namikazes. Menma is known throughout Konoha for his beauty and accomplishments. However, Menma is vain and self-absorbed; he thinks everything is about him and is very careful when it comes down to his face.

Sasuke, a longtime friend of Menma, is the second eldest of the Uchiha clan.

"Ugh. Where am I?" Menma groaned. The boy clutched the side of his head as he tried to take in the scenery before him.

Tsunade and Sasuke walked towards him. "You were out for an hour," Tsunade told him.

"I told you not to mess with Pockets, but you just had too," Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Pockets?" Menma questioned. He was confused at first, but then it hit him. That fat squirrel had attacked him. Then Menma jumped out of the bed. "I need a mirror!" he said.

Sasuke glanced at Tsunade. "Menma, I don't think that's a good idea," Sasuke advised him. He knew if Menma had seen his face, he would freak out. "Why don't you take a seat?"

"I want a mirror! Now!" Menma demanded as he stomped his feet on the carpet.

Sasuke sighed. "Just let him see."

Tsunade grabbed a hand mirror and handed it to Menma. "Here."

Menma snatched the mirror out of small hand and with trembling hands, he gazed at his self. Menma nearly fainted when he saw what the squirrel had done to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the dramatic scene. "My face, my face." Menma sobbed. "My beautiful face." He cried as he landed on the bed.

"It's just a scratch," Sasuke reassured him.

Menma jumped out of the bed. "A scratch?" he questioned Sasuke. "A scratch that was never there. A scratch that can stop girls from coming to see me-

"But you have a girlfriend, why-

"A scratch that Konoha Magazine will love to point out!" Menma educated Sasuke. "This simple scratch can cause a scar, and a scar is unattractive, Sasuke." Menma pointed out. Menma stared in the mirror once more and his eyes rolled back. "I have a bump!" he shouted. "A huge bumped is in the middle of my forehead."

"I mean it was more obvious than the scratch," Tsunade mumbled.

Menma glared at her. "Fix me." He said between clench teeth.

Tsunade sighed. "It'll go down on its own. Just give it some time."

"Time? I don't have time. I have school! I have pictures taking of me- Menma froze. "Did anyone see what happened earlier, Sasuke?" Menma asked the teen.

"No."

Menma hopped off the bed and paced his self-back and forth. "I can't go to school until this is fix." He whispered to his self.

"But what about school, kid?" Tsunade pointed out. "You can't stay here until it's gone. Your parents will-

"Mama!" Menma shouted. "Mama!"

"What is it dear?" a young woman asked as she entered the room. This woman had long red hair and pale skin along with green eyes. Kushina, Namikaze Kushina was her name.

"Do you see my face?" Menma questioned. He was pointing at the bump.

Kushina examined it. "Well, you should learn to leave God's creature alone, hmm." She said amused.

Menma threw a tantrum. "I can't go to school looking like this! The press! My fans! What about Shion?"

Menma had walked past the kitchen and made his way towards the living room. They followed behind him. "I'm sure nobody will see it, sweetie." Some maids bowed respectably as Menma and Kushina strolled past them.

Menma scoffed. "Are you serious?" Tsunade rolled his eyes. She had to admit the Menma was a spoiled self-centered brat. "It's literally in the center of my forehead." He paused. He stood in the center of the living room underneath the chandelier.

"So… you're not just going to go to school?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly," Menma said folding his arms.

The three stared at one another.

"You know it's going to be in Konoha Magazine, and then people are going to question where you are which will lead more paparazzi to come along with your fan club because they are going to be a concern about you. And not only that; but you'll be tarnishing your perfect attendance record, and God knows why you even go to school when you're dumber than- "Tsunade!" "and then you have the social events your father has planned out and did you forget about your one-year anniversary with Shion?" Tsunade said as she flipped through her planner.

Menma slouched. "What am I going to do?" He was stressed.

"It's not like we can have someone replace you." Sasuke chuckled.

Tsunade and Kushina also giggled at the idea of Menma finding a replacement. And then it struck Menma, he needed to find a replacement. Sasuke seeing the crazy look in Menma eyes made him groan.

"That's a perfect idea, Sasuke. I need to find a replacement."

-Replacement-

"For gosh sake Menma! You can't be serious about this." Sasuke frowned.

"I'm not expecting your plan to work. After all who on God's green earth can have a face like mine?" he said smiling. The two were in a black limo with three bodyguards sitting beside Menma; Sasuke sat in front of them.

"It wasn't a plan, baka!" Sasuke responded. "I was fooling around and why are we in this area?"

They were in the slumps of Konoha; the worse of the worse. Crime rates were up by ten percent in this area.

"I heard once before that there was a boy who looks like me." Sasuke scoffed. "I know, I was like that too."

"How did I get stuck in this mess?"

"Because you're one of my best friends, the one I trust most to keep this secret," Menma told him. He was using binoculars to search for his doppelganger. Sasuke heart fluttered when he heard those words. Menma wasn't affectionate, but Sasuke, even though he wouldn't admit it, felt encouraged. Sasuke had been through a lot when it came to Menma. In fact, the only reasons he was friends with Menma was because his father told him to, so it would be good for the company.

Menma sighed in defeat. "Of course, nobody would have a perfect face such as mine."

"Sure, you have one of a kind face, Menma," Sasuke said.

"Thank you, but even your compliments aren't enough to make me feel better," Menma said looking down. "Why did I have to be born so handsome?"

Sasuke screamed on the inside while looking calm on the outside. The last time Menma face got one little scratch on it, the boy felt like his whole life was over and he wouldn't shut up for the man on the moon. The boy went on and on, until they could cover it up with some makeup.

"Menma- Sasuke pause. Menma gazed at Sasuke, and he lifted his right eyebrow. "Sasuke," Menma said waving his hand back and forth in the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke was stunned. His eyes were wide, and his mouth opened wide. "Woah." Was all he could mutter out.

"What's going on?" Menma questioned his long-term friend.

Sasuke grabbed Menma by his head and forcibly turned the teen's head to look out the window. Menma eyes, too, opened and he couldn't believe it. There he was; Menma's doppelganger strolling past the black limo. Many people stared at the car and wondered what important person would be chilling in the slumps of Konoha.

"Grab him before he gets away!" Menma commanded.

His body guards exited the car coolly and adjusted their black suits and tie. One of the guy by the name of Mucho, a black buff man with bald headed guy straightened his shades and stared at the young teen who caught a glimpse at him. The poor boy was confused. It looked as if the man was watching him like a hawk. He didn't watch where he was going, and he tripped over the trash can.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" Menma screamed.

The men dress in black walked steadily to the boy who was trying to wipe some of the icky substances off him. He felt an eerie presence behind him and turned around slowly to see the men hovering over him.

"Can I help you?" the young teen asked.

The men glanced at one another before putting cloth against his mouth. The boy quickly fainted and Mucho caught him just as he was about to fall. Mucho and the rest quickly entered the car, while the other passersby were looking at them strangely.

-Replacement-

His ears were ringing, and he heard whispering amongst some people.

"Are you sure your parents didn't have another child?"

"I'm pretty sure! Do you know a scandal like that will ruin my dad? There is no way they had another child."

"He looks exactly like you."

"No, he doesn't. I'm much more handsome than him."

"If that was the case, why did you freak out when you saw him."

"Okay, I must admit we do look similar, but there could be only one Menma!'

The poor boy stirred.

"He's waking up," Menma said with excitement.

"Hooray," Sasuke said in a dull tone.

The blond boy eyes fluttered opened and he stared at the two teens in front of him.

"Hello. I'm Menma." Menma introduced himself. He extended his hand.

"What. The. Fuck." The blond cursed. "Where the fuck am I? And who are you people!" The blond screamed as he tried to escape the chair he was strapped to.

"Why is he acting this way?" he asked Sasuke. He was panicking.

"Oh Gee, I don't know? Maybe you kidnapped him in broad daylight and he's strapped to a chair in a stranger's HOME." Sasuke replied.

Menma folded his arms. "You didn't have to put it that way." He responded a little hurt.

"Help!" the blond shouted. "Somebody help me!"

"Shhh…" Menma said stroking the boy's cheek. The blue eye boy stared in horror at Menma. He bit the teen on his finger causing Menma to cry in pain. "He bit me!" Menma said holding his finger. "He bit me!"

"Help!"

"He bit me."

"Help!"

Sasuke stared in horror as the constant screaming got to him. "Shut the hell up! Both of you." He demanded. The two teens quickly shut it. Sasuke rubbed his temple in a circular motion.

"What is going on?" Tsunade said as she rushed into the door.

The three teens stared at the blond hair lady and she stared back at them. She took note of the blond boy strapped to the chair and she exited the door.

"Who are you people?" the blond spat.

"My name is Sasuke and this here," Sasuke said pointing at the black hair teen, "is Menma."

Naruto gazed at the black hair teen who did a few poses, trying to show off, and stared in awe. The boy favored him, in looks, in so many ways.

"Menma!" Sasuke said. "Can you please let go of him?"

"Right," Menma said, untying the blondie.

He rubbed his wrist and stared at Menma, and Menma stared back at him. The two were studying each other's face. They had the same color skin, same cutesy nose, even their lips outlined the same and they had the same eye color, a cerulean color. The only differences were the hair colors, Menma own was quite black, while the doppelganger own was a blonde color.

"My name is Menma. And yours?"

The blond teen stared at Menma once more before replying, "It's Naruto." There were a few moments of silence before Naruto began to ask questions. "Why am I here? And why did you kidnap me?"

Menma sighed. "I need you. I've been looking all over for someone that looks just like me-

"And…?"

"I need you to be me."

-The Prince and the Pauper-

Naruto was taken back. "You need me to be… you?"

"I know right! I said the same thing. I'm obviously much better looking."

Naruto glared at him. "What sick twisted game are you playing?"

Menma had his arms crossed as he rubbed his chin. "So, what do you say?" His eyes widened when he noticed Naruto trying to make an escape. "Wait!" Menma said as he pleaded with the blond boy who was trying to escape through the window. Menma was holding onto his white-collar shirt. "Please, I need you." He begged as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Get off," Naruto argued, trying to push the raven hair boy off him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I don't care!"

"I'll pay you!"

Naruto stood still before making his way back into the room. "I'm listening." He said intrigued.

"Sasuke," Menma said.

Sasuke walked towards the two with a black briefcase in his left hand. He placed the brief case in his right palm and opened it. Naruto eyes broadened by the site of green paper.

"This is exactly one hundred and fifty thousand dollars," Menma spoke.

"O… one hundred and f…fifty thousand!" the blond stuttered.

"Is that not enough?" Menma asked. "Will two hundred thousand be better?"

"TWO HUNDRED THOUSAND!" the blond shrieked.

"Yes. Two hundred thousand and plus a place for you to stay until I heal up." Naruto stared at the teen in disbelief.

He was curious. "What do I have to do?"

Menma smirked. "Like I said. I need you to be me."

"How so? I have blond hair and you have black hair." Naruto reminded him.

"All we have to do is dye your hair black."

"No way!" Naruto said shaking his head. "I refuse to."

"B… but people are going to start questioning and-

"I'm sorry, but no amount of cash can make me dye my hair," Naruto interjected.

"What about hairspray?" Menma suggested. "Black hairspray that's easy to rinse out."

"Not permanent?"

Menma nodded his head,

"Fine. What does this job entail?"

"Sasuke can you explain please."

Sasuke stepped up. "We need you to be Menma, in school and out; when there are family functions, school functions, and business meetings and that also includes going on dates with his girlfriend."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Seems easy enough." There was an awkward silence. "Can you let go of me?" Naruto told Menma who was holding onto his hand. The boy kept looking at him with bright eyes.

Sasuke handed him a contract and pen. "Please sign on the dotted lines."

Naruto reviewed the contract before sealing his fate.

-The Prince and the Pauper-


End file.
